battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 Mod/DL-44 Wait, you got bf1 map in bf2? Me too! And remember, Jerry made me have to rename it back to "DL-44" and the content disappered... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Achieve why don't you achieve your talk page? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:501st Legion Beautiful man. You are the best. . 17:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) K Ok man do what you need to... . 17:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) First day Oh my god! The first day sucks! All the teacher talk about the same freakin thing! Same rules same updated information. And the rules got '''a lot '''more strict! Here is one freakin new rule: We got four levels of preverlages: We start with level one: No talking in hallway or cafiteria and anything else you might think of as a prison. Level 2, more freedom, talk softly in cafiteria but no talking in halls. Level 3, better tallking in hall/lunch room and school shop open. Level 4, full freedom. But if we act bad again, we go straight to level 1 and try to go up again. What's worse? All of the high school is togather as one team so one person could ruin it all! Aaaaaaghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and 3 tardies and you got Saturday school. Read me? '''Saturday School! '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ohmygosh! you got republic commando?! I saw make a new page on the RC wiki. (you got to admit that the wiki is in terrible shape) by the way I put in the request to adopt it. :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can you go back to republic commando wiki and... unlink all the links that move you to wookieepedia? The redlinks show the pages that is needed, and by transferring all data to wookieepedia, I don't know which page to create a page for.....not that I don't like your work or anything...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Like your work Connect all the links. By the way, you might as well get use to when I send messages at this time, because this is my bus pick up time and have to wake up extra-early :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) PS:I am trying to be an Admin at the RC wiki too. Feel free to fix all the redlinks. I would do anything to make its article better. While we are on the subject, did you see my delete quote? Put in Template:Speedydelete there. And look into this wiki's Anti-sock puppet template I put in this wiki by Template:Sock Puppet and Template: Sock Puppet Warning. Edit it if you like but don't change the Quotes. Also look at Template:Block and I rename your wonderful Template:Blocked to Template:Block Warning since it sound more of a warning than a block itself. :) Keep it up! RC Before I forget, how is RC? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC)